L-elf Karlstein
is one of the main characters in Kakumeiki Valvrave. He is a Dorssia Military Pact Federation special agent. He is a child soldier sent to infiltrate the Jior Sphere to obtain Valvrave with his unit. He seems to be able to predict the future, or at least, very capable to assume and deduct persons' actions way before these happens; this ability of his, is so precise that probably goes beyond normal humans' capabilities. L-elf chooses to keep his emotions hidden and often appears stoic. However, when he does choose to reveal emotions he often is shown gloating over his predictions proving correct or has been shown afraid over things not going as planned. History In True Calender year 61, L-elf is shown escaping from a Dorssian prison. Growing tired and wary, L-elf trips and falls. He stops momentarily in order to catch his breath. It is in this moment that L-elf encounters Lieselotte. This meeting is interrupted by the Dorssian guards that were quickly catching up to L-elf. Growing desperate, L-elf takes the Dorssian princess hostage in order to gain his freedom. Lieselotte saves L-elf by requesting that he gets his life back by giving him half of hers, she symbolizes this by giving him a portion of her hair. L-elf was emitted into Karlstein institute that same year. Eight years later, L-elf obtained the nick-name "One-Man Army" for taking out a whole 5000 soldiers by himself during the New Guinea conflict. Personality L-Elf has a cold attitude, very observant of who and what's around him in order to tactically predict and gain the best circumstance always. On the battlefield he's ruthless and merciless when he kills his targets, hence the nickname One-Man-Army. The person who taught him how to be the perfect soldier was Cain, although this doesn't seem to affect L-Elf's will to fight when he has to face him during the attack at the school. Also, it looks like A-Drei considers him a very valuable and important comrade, if not friend, but he doesn't reciprocate the feeling much, because as L-Elf said, he was in the Dorssia army just to accomplish his own agenda. So far the only person he showed to care for is Lieselotte. Story Operation Virgin Road Along with A-drei and his team, L-elf is sent to Jior to track down the Valvrave. Upon arrival, he killed the captain of the module to shut him up, as there just should be only 2 students on board (there are 5 members in the team). L-elf and the team eventually reached the academy where Haruto Tokishima is studying and suspects that their target is close. He establishes super human abilities as he could calculate the number of sprinklers in the school compound. He later ran into Haruto in the store room and overheard Haruto's conversation with Shoko. L-elf was enraged when he heard that Haruto wants humanity to share everything. He walked to Haruto snatched his keys and made Haruto slip. Arms stretched he quoted to Haruto: " ''Would you split the yolk of your bread and ham and share with her ''(Shoko) or will you share your love of that girl ''(Shoko) ''with another man?? When you have no choice, you must fight!" '' L-elf was later reprimanded by a member of his team for interacting with civilians. Via hacking the school systems the team found that the Valvrave is located at the school's basement. The team went there and killed all the scientists. As the last scientist lay dying, he activated Valvarave's launch sequence. L-elf had no choice but just stare disappointingly at the Valvrave that has been launched to the ground level. Body Switch Tracking down the Valvrave, his chance came when it landed after destroying countless Dorasian Mechs. The pilot revealed himself to be Haruto, and agreed with L-elf's opinion about fighting. L-elf said nothing and whipped out his knife, and introduced himself as a soldier for Dorasia. As he finished, he stabbed Haruto in the heart and shot him several times. As Haruto laid "dying", he said, ''"I won again, Lieselotte" L-elf's attention then changed to the Valvrave, his primary target. As his proceeds to take the mech, he felt someone's presence behind him. As soon as he turned, Haruto bit him at the neck. With a cry, L-elf fainted. Beyond 666 L-elf awakens to find himself tied up in the cockpit of Valvrave I. He is surprised to find that Haruto is still alive after stabbing him and shooting him twice. After escaping his bindings, he immediately takes Saki hostage in order to get information on the current situation. He notices that Haruto's previous wounds are completely healed and is surprised when A-drei calls him a traitor. He concludes that Haruto took over his body since he has no memories of shooting A-drei and calls Haruto a monster. Soon the Valvrave overheats and stops moving. Since the heat gauge shows that the maximum heat capacity jumped from 100 to 666, L-elf explains that the Valvrave's true potential can be attained once the heat capacity reaches maximum. Finally, as A-drei's Ideal grabs the Valvrave One, the heat capacity reaches maximum and the Valvrave unleashes a tremendous heat attack which severely damages A-drei's Ideal. Just then, the Dorssia fleet is repelled by oncoming ARUS ships who show up and retake control of JIOR 01. In the aftermath, L-elf is arrested by the ARUS. L-elf's prophesy After Haruto tells the ARUS soldiers L-elf's name they immediately tense up since that is the name of Dorssian soldier that took down 5000 ARUS soldiers two years prior to the start of the series by himself (they did not know that he was in fact a 17 year old boy). Before L-elf is taken into custody he tells Haruto a string of words. L-elf later escapes from ARUS' custody and begins a plan called "D7". After having only 15 minutes of preparation time, L-elf immediately causes a wave of destruction throughout module 77, forcibly making the string of words he said earlier come true. After completing plan "D7", he finds Haruto and asks Haruto to form a contract with him and bring a revolution to Dorssia. The Hostage is Valvrave Haruto rejects L-elf's contract resolving to use the Valvrave to protect everyone himself. L-elf tells him that whenever he decides that wants to make a contract, just make a peace sign. Later, L-elf appears within the crowd and reveals that the Dorssian forces have already occupied every Module on JIOR 01 except 77 in order to cause uncertainty in the people of Module 77 and to pressure Haruto into making a contract with him. He arrogantly shows Haruto a peace sign in order to push the point further. He is shocked when Shoko proposes that they hold the Valvrave itself as a hostage which ruins his plans. Singing Sakimori Academy As Haruto and Saki explore the depths of Module 77, he purposely leads them to a holding bay that contained five new Valvraves which he had previously found. He smiles as he examines the Valvraves through the security cameras. Saki, Come back! L-elf reveals his plan to use Saki as a ginny pig and is surprised when Saki isn't killed by the Valvrave like the previous ARUS soldier was.L-elf deduces that the underground facility was not built under Sakimori High by chance since the students meet some requirement to operating the Valvrave. 532689_133206753531602_768506369_n.jpg 64099_133206716864939_284012398_n.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 31.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male